


Distraction

by luvsbitca



Series: Paper Rings [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And Himself a Little Bit, Billy Hargrove Loves Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Taking Care of Steve Harrington, Billy is making friends, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Steve says please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/luvsbitca
Summary: Steve wants a little something from his Billy, and Billy is more than happy to give it to him. Billy is more than happy to give him anything he needs and wants.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Paper Rings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838149
Kudos: 47





	Distraction

**Distraction  
**by luvsbitca

Steve walked into their room and looked at Billy's desk where the other man was still hunched over his problems. Steve wondered if he'd moved since he'd gone to work – he walked over, placed the sandwiches he'd drabbed for Billy next to him and poked the blond.

Billy blinked for a moment before his eyes cleared. "Steve, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have been"

Billy frowned. He looked over at the clock and his eyebrows shifted in surprise.

"You've been working all day, eat something."

Billy shrugged. "I'm almost done with the last question."

"How almost done?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Okay, if you're not done in half an hour you will be stopping to eat."

Billy smiled and reached out, wrapping a hand around Steve's wrist. "Thanks, babe."

Steve smiled and watched Billy put the headphones back on and diving back into what he was working on. The brunette looked over his shoulder for a moment and shook his head at whatever Billy was writing. He decided to go and have a shower while Billy kept working and then planned to do something to distract the blond after he was done – food and sleep and something to refocus Billy. He would make him go for a run but Steve was already tired…perhaps another form of physical exercise would be better, and Steve much preferred it to running. He had a longer shower than normal enjoying the hot water after his day. He'd taken the job at the ice cream parlour on campus a couple of weeks ago – each time he went in he hoped to see Robin in her Scoops uniform but it was still fun – especially given that he only went in a couple of times a week. He hadn't explained to Billy yet why he'd done it but eventually the blond was going to pause in his course load for long enough to wonder why, especially given Steve's parents kept sending him that money he hadn't asked for but wasn't stupid enough to turn down.

He finished his shower and went back to Billy to find the blond still working away at his desk, busily scribbling on a piece of scrap paper while biting his lip. Steve had asked around a little and apparently this behaviour was completely expected for anyone doing this _hardest in the country_ course which was only one of the ones Billy was doing. Steve dressed and tidied up a little around the room before he checked the clock, he sighed and was about to interrupt Billy again when the man put down his pencil, groaned, and took off his headphones.

"Thank fuck," Billy said. "It's done."

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Billy turned around and grinned at Steve. "I'll proof it tomorrow but it's done."

"That's good. Let's go and get some dinner."

"You brought me sandwiches."

"Nope," Steve said, standing and putting them into the little fridge. "We're going to the cafeteria and you're going to eat a proper meal and see the outside world."

"Yes, babe."

Steve smiled. "Let's go."

They went down and got food, Billy eating more than normal as soon as he started. Then he groaned and sat back.

"Better?" Steve asked, looking at Billy and playing with the straw in his drink. He had been thinking about what he wanted Billy to do to him when they got back to their room and something in his expression must have given him away because Billy's smile grew feral and he licked his teeth and lower lip like Steve remembered from the night of their fight.

"Yeah."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They stood up, dealt with their dishes, and then started back to their dorm room. As soon as they were through the door, Steve closed it and crowded Billy back into it, leaning down to kiss the blond's neck just below his ear and then whisper.

"I want you, sweetheart," Steve said, kissing along Billy's neck and then kissing him properly, licking into the blond's mouth.

"Mmhmm," Billy agreed, pushing at Steve's jacket.

Steve let go of Billy and helped get the jacket off, then cupped Billy's hips, pulled him close and slid his hands up and under the shirt. He felt Billy's muscles flutter and his cock twitched, he groaned and rolled his hips. He felt like it had been forever since he'd had Billy and he knew it hadn't but he was desperate for his touch like it had been months.

"Billy," Steve moaned and yanked himself out of Billy's hold to run his hands all the way up the blond's chest, catching the t-shirt as he went, and taking a moment to scratch his nails over Billy's nipples. Billy's head thumped back into the wall and Steve smiled as he dropped his head and set his mouth against the left nipple, shoving at Billy's shirt until the blond took the shirt off and then slid his fingers into Steve's hair.

Steve licked at the nub, nipping it, and then sucked it hard until Billy's knees buckled and Steve caught him and held him up.

"Come on, sweetheart," Steve said, stepping back and bringing Billy with him, he turned them when they got to Billy's bed, falling onto it on their sides. "Let's get these off," and he started pushing at Billy's jeans then hit the other man's boots and laughed at himself before leaning over, nipping at Billy's nipple and sliding down the bed to push off Billy's shoes while kicking off his own. He took off both their socks and then crawled back up the bed.

"That's better," he mumbled and kissed Billy again, pressing as close as he could and hoping Billy would push back.

Billy's fingers threaded into Steve's hair and he leaned up and over the brunette, sliding one leg between Steve's and taking over the kiss. Steve went pliant under him and Billy smiled into his mouth at the feeling. He pushed Steve's top up just over his belly button and then slithered down his body, kissing the skin on his abdomen. He licked down to the top of the other man's jeans and then up the other side until he could pause to suck a mark into the skin over Steve's hip. Steve bucked into it, rubbing his cock against Billy. Billy held him in place and kept going until the mark was red and bright. Steve collapsed back into the mattress when Billy let up and smiled down at the blond. Billy pushed Steve's shirt higher up and went back to kissing, nipping, and licking at Steve's skin until the shirt was all the way up and under Steve's armpits.

"Lift 'em, babe," Billy said.

Steve immediately unthreaded his fingers from Billy's hair and lifted his arms. The blond continued pushing at his top until it was caught around Steve's wrists and then let it go, leaving Steve's arms up on the pillow.

"You good?" Billy asked, making sure Steve was comfortable.

Steve nodded. Billy ducked his head down and latched onto Steve's collarbone, biting and sucking until there was another mark.

"Billy," Steve moaned, wriggling his hips and trying to get some friction.

"Shh, babe, you're going to wake the neighbours."

Steve laughed.

Billy moved on from his collarbone and bit at his nipple gently before going down and nipping at the trail of hair under the brunette's belly button and then undoing the button on his jeans. He undid the zip with his teeth, eyes locked onto Steve and then slid his hand into the opened material. He wrapped his hands around Steve's slim hips and felt the phantom of the brunette's hips between his thighs and flexed his fingers. He pushed down, watching the material of his jocks catching on his cock until finally the material gave and Steve's cock bounced out and onto his belly. Billy continued pushing the pants down, throwing them over the space between their beds and onto Steve's.

"These fucking hips," Billy said, leaning over and biting at Steve's skin over the hard bump of hip bone. Steve pressed up into the touch. It hadn't taken long for Billy to realise that his Steve loved to be marked up, loved to see a physical sign of how much Billy wanted him and he tried to give him as much of that as he could. But, the look on Steve's face told him he needed more of it than usual this time. Like Steve would crowd him into the bed and get as close as possible and go slow until Billy gave in and just accepted everything Steve wanted to give him.

"Sweetheart," Steve said. "Please."

Billy nodded and moved over to the unmarked hip, nipping along the bone and then moving back up Steve's body, ignoring the hard cock resting there getting his belly wet, until he could kiss the other man. Steve licked into his mouth, wrapped his arms with the shirt still on, around Billy's shoulders and his legs around his hips and rubbed himself against the blond. Billy reached down between them and undid his pants, pushing them out of the way so their cocks were together. He pressed back in, slotting their cocks together and they started moving against each other.

"This how you want it, babe?" Billy asked.

"No," Steve said, clutching at Billy. "Don't stop but no, not like this, want you."

Billy nodded and kept rocking, he pulled back enough to kiss Steve, open-mouthed and dirty.

Steve yanked himself out of the kiss and threw his head back so Billy pulled away and watched Steve's face while he groaned and then collapsed down into the bed with a disappointed turn to his lips.

"Fuck," Steve whispered. "How do you do that?"

Billy shrugged. "I have spent time studying you and what you act like just before you come."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Billy said, opening the drawer and getting what he needed. "Your toes wriggle, you hold your breath in the last moments." He slicked up his fingers after the condom was on and he started working on opening Steve up. "If I'm blowing you," he licked at Steve's cockhead, "you always bounce up like you're not sure what the hell your legs are doing." He slid a second finger in, always loving how Steve's body gave to him like this. "And when we're doing that thing we were doing – all rubbing up on each other. That's when you throw your head back but when I'm inside of you, you go the other way. I didn't even know people acted differently depending on their orgasm until you."

Steve looked at Billy, eyes wide and soft like he hadn't realised that Billy was working him out while the brunette was doing the same to him. Like Billy didn't know about the research and like he didn't realise how much Billy fucking loved him. Billy's stomach clenched at the thought.

"Hey, hey," Steve said, cupping his jaw. "Whatever you're thinking, come back to me."

"I fucking love you," Billy said, kissing Steve, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I know," Steve said, throwing an arm over Billy's shoulders and pulling him close. It jostled the fingers inside of him out but Billy came willingly. "I know, I just didn't know…I just didn't know about the way you see me."

"Of course I see you."

"But, I mean, I mean the way you _see_ me."

Billy lunged into a kiss, sloppy and too hard and teeth knocking together but sure and perfect before Steve kissed him back and only paused for a moment when Billy's fingers found his entrance again and pressed in deep. He rubbed into Steve's prostate and wondered if that thing he read could be right and if he just rubbed here if Steve would just come for him hard until he was spent and gasping out Billy's name. But, Steve wanted something else this time, he wanted Billy inside of him and he wanted to feel it; to be forced into an orgasm that ripped through him and left him ragged and sated in Billy's arms. That was what Billy was going to give him because Billy did see Steve and everything he saw made him want more.

Billy pressed another finger in, swallowing the moan from Steve as he fucked his fingers in and out, he spread them wide while Steve pressed up, testing out the hold Billy had on him and relaxing back when he felt it was close and tight.

Steve pulled back. "Please, sweetheart, please, I'm going to come and I need-"

"You're going to hold off, aren't you, babe, you want to come when I'm inside of you."

Steve nodded. "Yes, fuck, yes please."

Billy kissed Steve. "Such a polite way of asking for me to fuck you."

Steve flushed. "Please, sweetheart, please will you fuck me?"

Billy jerked forward without thinking, that punch of desire unexpected. He looked at Steve who looked surprised even though his eyes were blown with anticipation.

"Okay, babe," Billy pulled his fingers out, grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times thinking about _The Poincaré Conjecture_ to keep his orgasm staved off until he was able to press right up to Steve's entrance. He pressed his head in and stopped, looking down at Steve whose eyes were pressed closed. He grabbed a cloth and wiped off his hands while he waited. Finally, Steve opened his eyes and looked at Billy pleadingly.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Waiting," Billy said, sliding a hand under Steve's thigh and lifting the leg up until the brunette's knee was near his shoulder and then slid just a little further in.

"Billy…please."

Billy smiled., tongue licking at his lower lip and then left it there as he looked down at Steve "Ask again."

"Please fuck me, sweetheart."

Billy arched his hips and slid all the way into Steve.

"Yes," Steve hissed out. "Now, fuck me…please."

Billy couldn't resist giving in to the plea so he gripped Steve's leg and started moving. Steve pulled his knee down towards his chest and wrapped his other leg over Billy's thigh and Steve met him on every thrust as Billy's control deserted him. He fucked Steve hard, sliding against his prostate on every thrust wanting Steve to come hard and quick and desperate. Billy bent his head and bit down on Steve's shoulder to hold in the noises he couldn't stop – could never stop when he was like this and he thought about one day not caring and screaming as he fucked Steve and he came, shuddering and completely unaware that Steve had followed him until moments later when he realised his stomach was wet and Steve's leg was bouncing with each flex of his toes. His stupidly long toes that he could pick things up with and used to wake Billy up when it was cold and that Billy loved almost as much as he loved Steve's fingers.

"Fuck," Billy said, and collapsed down into Steve but allowed the other man's leg to come down. The brunette immediately wrapped it around Billy's leg. Steve nodded emphatically.

"That was different," Steve said, nudging at Billy until the blond pulled back enough to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah," Billy said, accepting the kiss.

"Did you know you had a thing about me saying that?"

"Nope."

"Gonna have to try that again," Steve said, kissing Billy slowly. "That was amazing."

"Yep."

Steve smiled and kissed the other man's cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just…that was…are you okay?"

"Very."

"Are you sure, I was a little-"

"I am really very sure that that was amazing and I am going to try that trick with the please again."

"Good," Billy kissed his neck and nipped, then settled into Steve's arms again.

"You know," Steve said, threading his fingers through Billy's sweaty hair. "I really like having sex with you."

Billy laughed. "Right back at you, babe."

"And I really like you."

"Yeah?"

"And…" Steve dropped his voice. "I really like your penis."

"I like yours too."

"And your curly hair, and your lower lip and that thing you do with your tongue and your lower lip."

"What are you trying to do?" Billy asked, suspicious and too exhausted to move.

Steve shrugged.

"Steven?"

Steve kissed Billy.

"Fucker," Billy laughed and pulled back, reaching down to hold the condom in place as he pulled out.

"Not yet," Steve said, rolling and pulling Billy back into him when Billy had folded the condom in a tissue.

Steve curled himself around Billy for a for minutes until the blond dragged them both up for showers.

"Tell me about your course," Steve said later when they were sitting on his bed playing a game of cards. Steve couldn't stop wriggling but each time Billy looked at him questioningly the brunette grinned at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Steve sighed. "Very, but I'm distracted, just tell me about your course."

Billy frowned but threw down the Draw Four card down and smiled when Steve groaned. Then he started talking about the assignment he'd been working on; Steve didn't understand but Billy knew he didn't care. Steve won the game, throwing down his last card and then reaching over, grabbing Billy's shirt to yank him into a kiss.

Billy went into the kiss and thought briefly about what was going to happen to their cards as Steve wrestled them down so they were lying side by side on the bed. Billy smiled into Steve's mouth and they kissed deeply.

"Oh," Billy said when he felt the hardness against his thigh. "You still horny, babe?"

Steve nodded.

Billy smiled and pressed closer kissing Steve again. They kissed for a long time, hands buried in hair and lips against skin. Billy got carried away and sucked a mark into Steve's neck higher than normal and Steve almost ripped Billy's hair out as he arched in pleasure. Billy shoved his hand down into Steve's pyjamas and cupped Steve's cock.

Steve's fingers released and he reached out for the headboard, grabbing it tight and bucked into the hand. He didn't stop kissing Billy though, leaned up each time Billy started to pull away.

Finally, Billy put a hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed. "Stay."

Billy yanked the pyjamas down and dropped his head down so he could lick at Steve's cockhead. He ducked further and licked him from base to tip and then took as much of Steve's length into his mouth as he could. It wasn't all of it, Steve was too big. He sucked at Steve, wrapping one hand around the base of the cock, the other cupping his balls and fondling them. Steve's fingers let go of the headboard and slid into Billy's hair.

Billy swirled his tongue around the head of Steve's cock, tonguing at the slit and then swallowing him down until he almost gagged, almost had to pull away and then breathed into it and relaxed. Steve made a noise Billy had never heard before and then pulled at Billy's hair and came all over his tongue. Billy pulled Steve's pyjamas back up after a final few licks and crawled up the bed to settle on the mattress.

Steve hand moved towards Billy's waist and Billy chuckled and caught it to pull him close.

"Now I'm going to have to brush my teeth again."

Steve laughed, and pressed closer. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Billy kissed him. "You never need to apologise for dirtying me up a little."

"Do you want…" Steve did a little movement with his hand and blinked at Billy owlishly.

"Nah, I'm good. You clean up the cards while I do my teeth and we can go to bed."

"No," Steve said, getting up. "You go brush your teeth and then we can do whatever else you want."

Billy frowned at him. "Why?"

"You've been working on that assignment for days; you have a clear night so I wanted to make sure you had a break."

"I've had a break, I ate, I fucked you, we played Uno and now I'm going to sleep for as long as possible."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm sure."

Steve nodded and started picking up the cards. Billy left him to it and went to re-brush his teeth.

"Billy, dude," a guy called just as he was about to go into the bathroom.

"Fred, hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and work on that problem set for the assignment for 55."

"Thanks, but I'm all done."

Fred frowned at him. "You are?"

"Yeah, couple hours ago. I'm just about to go crash out. It was hard and took me forever. How's yours going?"

"I'm sort of struggling, dude, want to come and give us some tips."

Billy was about to nod when a yawn caught him and grew so large behind his hand his jaw cracked.

"Nevermind, get some sleep, dude."

"I can come around in the morning?"

"That's be great, Huddo and Piet are coming over and I'm going to see if Mick wants to come too."

"Next time."

"Okay, dude, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Billy said and continued into the bathroom unaware that Fred stared after him jealously for a beat before moving on. Billy came out a few minutes later and went to his room. The lights were off, except for the lamp next to Steve's bed, and the sheets were pulled down. Billy locked the door behind him and smiled, kicking off his shoes and crawling straight into bed. He pressed his head to Steve's chest and smiled as the brunette's arms curled around him – one taking his wrist in a gentle grip and the other pressing to his lower back. Billy was going to tell Steve about the conversation near the bathroom but never got a chance as he fell asleep moments later.

-)(-)(-

The next day, Steve was walking across the campus after his class, a muscle twinge in his back that kept a half smile on his face.

"Steve," Geoff called out, waving Steve down.

Steve smiled and walked over. Geoff had been standing around with a group of others and was holding a frisbee.

"Wanna play some Ultimate Frisbee?"

Steve nodded; he didn't have any other plans for the afternoon until working this evening.

"You're a skin, dude," Geoff said, going back over to the other guys. Half of them started stripping off their shirts and Steve didn't think before doing the same. He froze when he heard the whistles.

"Steve, Steve, Steve," one of them said. "Who did this to you?"

"Didn't know you had a girl," another said.

Geoff didn't say anything, just smiled and watched on as Steve grinned at him.

"Who's your girlfriend?" another asked.

Steve shrugged, laughing. "I do not get marked up and talk."

The guys all laughed and Steve dropped his shirt on top of his things and ran over to join in on the game. He was proud of the marks on his body and more so of who gave them to him but he could handle people assuming it was some girl since it meant that no one suspected and that was the plan. His and Geoff's team won and he chest-bumped with the other guys before he checked his watch and swore.

"Gotta get to work, see ya"

Steve grabbed his shirt, not bothering to put it on, as he rushed towards his dorm building. He pushed the door open and slammed into another body. He reached out, dropping his books to make sure she didn't fall over and looked into Lorelai's blue eyes.

"Steve," she said, then saw his chest and flushed.

"Hey, Lor."

"Sorry, I need to shower before work and frisbee went long. Chat later?"

"Sure," she said, eyes caught on the hickies as he bent to get his things and then rushed off. She sighed disappointed and then shrugged – obviously no chance there.

Steve had a quick shower, changed, and rushed to work. He slid into work with two minutes to spare and grinned at the guy behind the counter who looked bored out of his brain. Aaron did not like working at the parlour but at least he was somewhat friendly.

"Your groupies came in and then left when they realised you weren't here," Aaron said.

"They're nice."

"They're only in here to ogle you."

Steve shrugged. "And you'd be ogling them if you weren't so annoyed at being here."

Aaron rolled his eyes and yanked off the apron. "I've got an assignment to do, enjoy your night."

"Will do."

Aaron left and Steve settled behind the counter. He pulled out a book – it wasn't technically allowed but if it was quiet everyone studied. He'd only read a few pages when the door slammed open, he looked up with a smile but didn't recognise the people who walked in.

"Are you Steve Harrington?" One of them stepped forward, she seemed to be the leader as they all looked to her.

"Yeah, what can I get you today?"

"Do you really know Billy Hargrove?"

Steve frowned. "Yeah."

"Can you introduce us?"

"What?"

"Can. You. Introduce. Me. To. Billy Hargrove?"

"No."

"Why?" They cried.

"Because you're weirding me out."

"How?"

"How you're asking me to introduce you to my friend."

"But we need to meet him."

"Why?"

"Because he's _Billy Hargrove_."

"Yeah, I know."

"But…but, he's _Billy Hargrove_! And we need to meet him."

"Who needs to meet me?" A voice Steve was intimately familiar asked from the doorway.

Steve's breath caught; Billy was holding a book but other than that he looked like sex walking into an ice-cream parlour. He was wearing that red shirt, unbuttoned most of the way down, tight jeans, his leather jacket and his hair was epic. Billy grinned at Steve wickedly and sauntered into the store.

"Oh my god!" The one who had been talking to Steve said, turning and marching over to Billy. "You're Billy Hargrove."

"I know."

"You're in Maths 55."

"Yes."

"Wow," they breathed.

Billy looked over to Steve and lifted an eyebrow. Steve shrugged.

"Does anyone want ice cream?" Steve asked, holding up a scoop.

"Rocky road, Steve," Billy said, walking over to the counter. "I thought this might be a nice place to study tonight."

Steve smiled…he knew Billy had put in all this effort for him but he loved that the blond had done it just to sit in the parlour for a few hours and tempt Steve.

"I'll pay for it," one of the people said, stepping forward.

"No thanks."

"What's going on?" Steve asked, handing Billy his cone.

Billy shrugged. He took a lick, eyes on Steve and then his eyes lost heat and he paused, swallowing and then turning.

"You're Alex, aren't you?"

"Yes."

Billy groaned. "I'm not the person you're looking for."

"You're Billy Hargrove, you're a 55er."

"Yeah," Billy agreed. "I am but I'm not the maths guy you're really after."

"You're the top of the class."

"You are?" Steve asked.

Billy turned and did the same shrug he always did when Steve found out something that Billy was really proud of but too embarrassed to actually bring up. Billy walked away and slid into the closest booth, facing Steve. He opened the book in his hand and uncapped a pen, licking at his ice cream as he scribbled notes.

The group walked up and ordered ice cream, looking a little disappointed.

"So," Steve asked, "what's the deal?"

"We're maths students too," Alex said. "But we're not…you know, don't you, that you've got to be really special, really smart, to be a 55er."

"Yeah."

"And that's amazing."

"Yeah," Steve caught Billy's eye.

"And we want to be around that amazing."

Steve nodded. "I understand that, really, but you're going to have to find a different 55er."

The group turned and looked at Billy, who was back to ignoring the conversation, they nodded and drifted out of the store after paying.

"You have groupies," Steve said, walking out from behind the counter and over to Billy. "Maths groupies."

Billy groaned. "I had plans."

"Oh yeah?"

"I was going to sit here and distract you all night."

"You still can."

"Nah, it's just not the same now."

"Oh, it is," Steve said. "You're sitting there with an ice cream in your hand and that big brain to show off. I'm distracted."

Billy smiled and caught Steve's eye before he slowly licked at his ice cream.

Steve's nostrils flared.

"Get behind the counter, ice cream man."

Steve saluted.

"Man, I miss that sailor suit," Billy mumbled.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I stumbled across this page that said people in the course Billy is doing have groupies, so obviously Billy needed some groupies...


End file.
